


歉意

by Zange



Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, bottom!dixon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zange/pseuds/Zange
Summary: 他不知道他是怎么了，他的解雇来得太突然，他那次被人揍得太惨，他的希望落了个空；或是现在Welby正操得太深，他被撑得太满，一只手正死死箍着他不让他高潮。沙发在他们俩身下吱呀吱呀地响。他的眼泪不停地往下掉叫声却越来越响，他明明昨天晚上还挥舞着那杯啤酒说他有多他妈讨厌同性恋。
Relationships: Jason Dixon/Red Welby
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	歉意

Welby听到楼下沉重的脚步声。他没关窗，他就那么把他那颗满是卷发的红脑袋探了出去。

哦，当然是他了。他当然会找到这里来，手里还拎着一箱东西…希望不是什么会让他再进医院的东西。

Welby走到门口等着那楼道里回响着的鞋底擦上地面的声音接近。他打开门，看见Dixon布满骇人红色伤疤的那半张脸出现在拐角，然后是他的法兰绒衬衫和牛仔裤，还有他乱糟糟的黑发。Welby靠在门框上抱起双臂。

“你怎么找到这的？”  
Welby显然比起他到访的原因对这个问题更感兴趣。  
Dixon慢悠悠地走到他跟前，停下，他那双懒洋洋的眼睛眯起来像是在笑。  
“你当我在警校的五年是白待的吗，嗯？想打听一个地址也太简单了。”  
如果不算上他留级的那一年。他条件反射似地仿佛听见他老妈的声音。

Welby挑眉。他的私人住址，对，不是办公室，他想不明白Dixon为什么会在周末找上门。他的视线从Dixon的乱发上飘到他手里拎着的箱子上。Dixon注意到了，他举起那只手，是一箱啤酒。

“这是……就把它当作歉礼吧。你知道，我不太擅长表达…”他在自己的左右脚上反复换着重心，垂下眼抬手摸着后脑的头发，不去看Welby一直盯着他的那双大眼睛。“…谢谢那天你的橙汁。”他闷闷地说完，把那箱啤酒递给他，Welby迟疑着接过，它被放在地上的时候里面的玻璃瓶一碰发出声脆响。

Dixon不敢去看男孩诧异的表情，和他眼眶上尚未消去的，自己留下的伤痕。短暂的沉默，他感到尴尬，他想转身下楼然后装作这一切没发生直到他们下次在酒吧相遇并提议一起打台球。Welby看着他半低着的头，嘴角愉快地向上扬。他在Dixon就要转身的一刹那打破沉默。

“你为什么不进来呢？我相信你的诚意远不止这一箱啤酒。”  
Dixon抬起头，他又换上了那一副不屑一顾的神情，男孩狡黠的微笑像是有魔力一般让他没法就这么装作没听见他的邀请。

他不知所措地跨进了公寓的门。简单的装饰，清新的色调，阳光洒进来的角度正正好好。他想也是，Welby住的地方会是的样子。  
他们俩同时瘫在沙发上，Dixon叹了口气，转头看着Welby又尴尬地发现他也正在看着自己。

“所以你比我晚出院了好几个月。”Dixon翘起二郎腿，歪着头眯起眼睛，就像他平常说话之前会做的那样。

“对啊，因为，你知道，我比你稍微多断了几根骨头。”Welby故作轻松地点头，没去掩藏语气里的埋怨。Dixon无奈地仰起头把后脑靠上沙发背。

“…我都说了对不起了好吧。”Welby听见他小声地咕哝，“小屁孩。你还想怎样才能把你多住的几个月医院和我扯平？”

Welby转过身子，拿叠在沙发背上的手背垫着下巴，像只幼犬一样的眼神直直投到Dixon脸上。

那诡异的神情让Dixon感到一阵恶寒。  
Welby突然直起身子，双手拽住了Dixon的一只手抬起来，然后凑到唇边亲了一下他的手背。

他抬着眼睛观察Dixon的反应，和他想的一样，他当然会被吓到了，当然会露出那副震惊的表情，可他不知道是因为他亲了他还是因为他的柔软嘴唇在手背上的触感实在太好。

“Dixon，”Welby对着愣住的前小镇警察不紧不慢地开了口，“你想做爱吗？”

Dixon的表情更僵硬了。他的嘴角抽了抽，接着他爆出一阵大笑，有那么三四秒。他吸了吸鼻子，带着脸上未消的讽刺笑意看向Welby。

“你说什么，”他问，“我他妈没听清。”  
可他还是没抽回手。

Dixon的两侧膝盖在柔软的沙发垫里越陷越深。Welby温热的手摸上他光裸的大腿内侧将他的两腿分得更开。

他们跪在沙发上，眼神交汇在沙发后面挂着的落地镜光滑的镜面上——Dixon看到自己趴在沙发背上，后面是环抱着他的Welby生着可爱雀斑的脸，他的卷发轻轻蹭在Dixon的脸颊上。

“我昨晚在酒吧里听见你说你讨厌同性恋，你当时喝醉了。”Welby贴着他那只完好的耳朵说话，温热的呼吸麻痒地喷在他皮肤上。他一只手探进了Dixon的衬衫下摆按压着他的腰侧，另一只手开始解他衬衫的扣子。Dixon不安地轻微扭动着。

“我可以教你怎么用后面高潮。”  
Welby敞开他的衬衫一只手揉上他前胸，咧着嘴角在他耳边说，同时向前摆腰让他开始抬头的火热隔着裤子蹭上Dixon的臀部。他另一只手从后面探进Dixon的棉质内裤狠狠揉着他软软的臀肉挤压它可爱的形状，黑发男人呜咽出声，在他怀里一颤。

Dixon死死咬着牙，把自己的恐惧和厌恶往下咽。鬼使神差地他正在被那个小子牵着走——那不是计划好的。他把脸埋进手臂，听见Welby在手边的桌柜里翻找，然后是盖子打开的声音。寂静的几秒，他的臀瓣被分开，一根手指和微凉的滑腻感突然一起闯进他里面。

“操——”Dixon叫骂出声，本能地想要转过去阻止他，Welby一只手按上他的后背让他乖乖地趴回去。  
“嘘，嘘——”那颗红脑袋压上他肩膀，“马上就好。”Welby轻轻按摩着他的背部肌肉，声音温柔得几乎是在安慰他，“Good boy.”

这要是往常Dixon会扇他一巴掌然后骂他傻逼。可现在他承受着男孩轻柔的触碰，他体内有根瘦长的手指在进出寻找着他的敏感点。他脸上滚烫的的红晕融进烧伤留下的疤痕里。

在Welby的指尖压上他的腺体时他的指甲狠狠抠进了沙发的布料。Welby挑起眉，按下他拱起的背，他没料到他反应会这么大。  
“嘿，easy，我知道了。你喜欢我碰这里。”

Dixon讨厌这个红毛因为愉悦而乱拐的音调，但是更讨厌现在因为被操屁股而硬得流水的自己。Welby摸上他湿漉漉的前面，手掌包住它套弄了一下，Dixon惊喘出声，不受控制地绞紧了Welby的指关节。

“Okay. 你已经准备好了。”  
Welby满意地微笑，看着镜子里的Dixon因为羞怯而低下头去。像个处女，他想，然后不顾Dixon后穴的挽留一下子抽出手指。

Dixon承认自己想象过这个精瘦的男孩的尺寸，可他没想到最终是以这种方式体会到。  
Welby并没有他想象的那样小得可怜。那根尺寸毫不逊色于他的阴茎正在他里面发烫，Welby一路顶进去的时候发出满意的呻吟。

“这他妈不公平。”Dixon咬牙切齿，一半是抱怨一半是疼痛。  
“什么？”Welby挑眉，跟不上他的脑回路，他看着Dixon的后脑勺，向前顶了顶，感觉自己在他紧窄的里面适应得还不错。  
“没什么……唔！”

Welby找得很准。  
Dixon的额头磕在自己手背上，他硬挺的勃起刮蹭在粗糙的布料上，一下又一下，身后Welby两手掐着他的腰一下下操进去。男孩喘着气，伸手把他的上衣扯下去，目光扫过Dixon一寸寸包裹着脊柱骨节的皮肤。他的触感那么好，软乎乎的，腰也是大腿也是屁股也是。

Dixon忘记了去纠结地拼命忍住自己的叫声，他沙哑的嗓音在Welby听来更性感了。Welby凑过去，舌头舔上他的耳廓，湿润的触感扫过软骨上的皮肉。那一瞬间Dixon浑身一抖，把头埋得更低，他下面那张小嘴一下子咬紧了他。

“你喜欢这样吗？喜欢我舔你耳朵？”  
Welby像是被他可爱的反应激励了，张口含住了对方的耳垂，小狗一样舔咬着。Dixon发出一声颤抖的呜咽，绝望地他感觉自己要到了。

再来几下他一定会射出来。迷迷糊糊地他想，把手探向自己身下却先碰到了Welby的手。

他被Welby裹在手心里抚弄着，一阵阵热流涌向小腹，他向后抓住了Welby纤细的手臂支撑着在那根阴茎上动起自己的屁股来。他向后仰头，皱起的眉头和微张的唇瓣都被Welby看在眼里。就在他的临界点边缘，Welby手上的动作停止了，取而代之的是他的根部被牢牢掐住，Dixon僵住了。

“操，Welby，不……”  
他俯身倒回去，抓上那只罪恶的手试图把它掰开又使不上什么力。被拽回高潮边缘的痛苦折磨着他，他骂，他恳求，换来的只是对方在他体内的加速冲击。

“就，等等我好吗？”Welby把额头抵在Dixon后背上，掐着他阴茎的手在用力，那显然不是个问句。他接着往这个可怜人脆弱的腺体上用力地顶，他们的皮肉碰在一起发出色情的拍打声。

Dixon低下头，他在小声地啜泣，眼泪终于止不住地从他脸上淌下来，流过他完好的皮肤和狼狈的伤口。直到Welby掰着他的下巴强迫他抬起头来看着镜子，他放肆地哭叫出来，在镜子里看见自己泪水糊了满脸，神情却像个性瘾发作的婊子。

他不知道他是怎么了，他的解雇来得太突然，他那次被人揍得太惨，他的希望落了个空；或是现在Welby正操得太深，他被撑得太满，一只手正死死箍着他不让他高潮。沙发在他们俩身下吱呀吱呀地响。

他的眼泪不停地往下掉叫声却越来越响，他明明昨天晚上还挥舞着那杯啤酒说他有多他妈讨厌同性恋。

“别哭了。”  
Welby的手指爬过他布满红色疤痕的半张脸，蹭掉他的泪水，他问他那里还痛不痛。Dixon无暇应答，他快晕过去了。Welby还没有放过他的勃起，一张柔软的嘴唇贴上去，在Dixon耳后落下一些细碎的吻。

Welby在他里面横冲直撞，大力地干进他又抽出去，“我要到了哦。”他在Dixon耳畔呢喃着，熟悉的声音把Dixon从他的意识深处拉回来。

射进他里面的同时Welby松开了手——再晚一会Dixon绝对会失去意识。男人弓起背，他脑海里闪过自己把Welby扔出窗外时在他神经间弹跳的肾上腺素，火烧上他脸颊时的剧痛，还有那杯橙汁，他就那么带着他可悲的歉意射在Welby手里。他爆出带着泣音的呻吟，滚烫的精液正在他肠道里灼烧。

他颤抖着肩膀哭泣，Welby的手臂环住他，然后粘着他自己精液的手指撬开了他的嘴。  
“舔干净。”他听见Welby柔声命令道。

“我能亲你吗？”  
Welby趴在Dixon肩侧。Dixon张了张嘴不知道怎么回答，他那张精致的脸蛋就凑上来了。他闭上眼之前那些漂亮的雀斑在他眼前晃，Welby的嘴唇堵住他的，有舌头探进去，一个湿热的深吻。Welby还没退出去，坏心眼地又在他里面顶了一下，Dixon被逼出一声脆弱的鼻音。他颤动的睫毛上还挂着泪水，Welby贴着他的嘴唇微笑。

“Dixon，你真可爱。”  
“哈？”

Dixon抬起他沉重的脑袋睁开他沉重的眼皮。  
“别他妈叫我Dixon了，我们干过了，Red。”他哑着嗓子，“也别他妈说我可爱，你个傻逼。”


End file.
